


Northern European Pack

by MatthewTheFadeStrider



Series: Pawtalia (Wolves of the World) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P Canada (Hetalia), 2P England (Hetalia), 2P Russia (Hetalia) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animals, F/M, Inspired by Wolf's Rain, Latvia (Mentioned), M/M, No Smut, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Sentient Animals, Some Plot, Talking Animals, Wolf Pack, inspired by warrior cats, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewTheFadeStrider/pseuds/MatthewTheFadeStrider
Summary: A quick look into the life, of the wolves, in the Northern European pack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you:  
> The Northern European pack-  
> A look into the lives of Wolftalia.

As the young wolf, Peter, jumped once more on his mother, Victoria's, brush his light-colored blue tail lifted up in a waggling gesture. "Mum! Look - I caught it!" He said, paws clamping down upon the pale extension of Victoria's vertebrae. "See, see? I'm a big wolf, too! I caught it!"

Victoria's emerald eyes glanced back over her shoulder, "Well done, well done - but mum is talking-" And with a brush of her soft yellow fur, she laid down.

Peter's tail dropped and docked for a moment before spotting his older brother strut out from the den he shared with his mate. "ALFIE!" He tripped over his own feet as he scrambled towards him, flipping over in a tumbling roll onto his belly.

There was a laugh that came from the fat, omega wolf - across the clearing - his long, slightly matted brown fur was shaking with the belly-laugh. "Child hahz fah to much pounce fo' 'is feet-" Juan shook his head and bounded over towards his brother, Maximo - a slightly off-colored blue wolf with a starved looking belly and odd brown eyes.

Alfred had jumped, his white fur bunching around his shoulder blades. The male sat down when he realized the source and he licked his hind leg in an attempt to calm the fur along his hide-quarters. "Hey, Pete-" He said, red tail bouncing against the ground. His fore-paws, both blue, lost their weight as he flopped down into a laying position.

Peter scrambled up on light blue feet and his body bounced over to his eldest brother with a bright white and sky-blue blur. As soon as he made it, the wolf pup jumped up and grasped along Alfred's blue left-ear and growled, pulling on it in small soft-mouth tugs. "Play! Play!"

"Ow...ears. Ow- that's my hair-" He pulled away the upright, slightly curled ahoge from the pup's reach and rubbed it with his paw.

"Morning, Alfred-" A wolf's white tail sifted up under his nose. The less noticeable male of the pack, a dispersal wolf that ended up being accepted in as a mate by Alfred's pleas - Matthew was a white wolf with red legs and ears and a curl that bounced from his forehead down to the white soft muzzle. Alfred's rear end immediately wiggled upon seeing his favorite wolf, in the pack, whining and happily scooting towards him.

Matthew's head tilted up as licks were spread across his lower jaw. This wasn't received well by the Alpha of the pack, Francis, who stepped in with a growl and a snarl at the pair. Matthew's tail docked and he averted his gaze, a submissive gesture with whines attached. Francis nipped at Matthew, a warning bite that sent him rolling over on his side with a lick to the older wolf's snout. When the situation was settled, Francis stalked off with his blue and red tail upright.

Matthew crawled off with a whimper, leaving Alfred feeling guilty. A huff of irritation came from Victoria when she stalked towards Alfred, "Bloody 'ell, you know not to do that, you wanker. That gesture is saved for the Alpha-"

"Sorry, mom..."

Victoria licked along Alfred's ahoge and nuzzled her son. "I know you two have been getting closer, just keep it quiet with Francis around. He doesn't understand the new generation of wolves, he thinks that's you giving Matt dominance, not giving him love. And you're alienating Matthew in the process..."

"I know." He laid down with a whimper.

"Does' you love Mattie, Alfred?" Peter wiggled his rear end happily.

"DOOOOOOOOOO..." Alfred sounded out for the pup, "And yeah...I do." He sighed and shifted his head away.

"Oh. Do." The wolf pup jumped on Alfred's tail, "I'm sorry, wanna play?"

Alfred batted at his brother-pup's head, "Yeah sure. Come on-" He turned and pressed himself down with a yip, taking off for Peter to chase after him.

Matthew was licking his wounds, watching them with a smirk.

Francis looked down upon them with a satisfied expression, joined shortly by Victoria upon the rock which he'd been laying. "You shouldn't be so hard on that lad-"

"I have no choice, mon amour." He rose into a sitting position, pressing his head above hers, long blonde mane (around his neck) billowing in the wind. "It is our way...ah...but if only I could be more of a lover than a fighter, non?"

The blonde and green wolf sighed and  pressed her paw softly down upon Francis's own. "You are more of a lover than a wanker. You should show that more ofte-" The group of hunting wolves returned with a familiar burgundy pair of wolves in the lead.

Peter ran up to his uncle, Allistor, "FOOOD!" He pounced around his feet happily, causing the wolf to irritably stumble over him.

"Hello there laddie- mind allowing me to head to your parents-" He looked up pointedly towards the Alpha's with a grim expression.

"Peter! Go inside." Francis called towards the pup, causing him to stop and look up. He whined, but eventually ran his way into the cave as the beta, Allister, made his way towards his sister and Francis. He leaned up to brush his head along his sister and licked against Francis's underjaw. When this was done, Allister turned towards a pair of wolves waiting at the end of the clearing. "Drag the gobshite in-"

"Language, Scottie-" Came a bark from a purple wolf making his way back in along with the rest of the hunting crew, his left blue ears perking forward pointedly.

"Sorry, lad-" His ears perked up as a black wolf with a dark purple strip (down his front) is drug into the clearing. The wolf was growling and snarling, a fight breaking out between him and the white wolf with the red stripe down his back.

"Cut it out, you Keener-" The striped wolf gave him a growl, foot pressed against the silver wolf's neck. "You're surrounded-"

"I hav' no fear, ja? Could pound you with common tree squirrel-" The night-colored wolf's claws dug into the other's fur.

"TRY IT." Came a sound from a distorted red wolf near, growling with his shoulders bristled. "Come on, DOLLFACE: Make. My. Day-"

"Matt, Allen-" Francis warned, jumping down to ground level where Allister joined him in walking towards the unfolding scene.

Alfred scooted over to Matthew, "I don't like him already-"

Matthew raised an eyebrow at the other wolf, but pointedly jerked his head back towards the spectacle.

"Fun hater." Allen huffed, shaking his long red fur as he stalked off. Matt gave one glance to ensure the Alpha was near, then stalked after Allen.

When Francis made it, he glared. "You have the scent of the Siberian Pack, non? So why do you trespass upon our territory-"

The Dark wolf stood up, "I do not of my choice. Alpha says we starve. I say we can live on own. We disagree- so I come...and hunt. I do it on Alpha's orders-"

"The Siberian pack has always taken what isn't theirs to claim..." Victoria glared, stepping up beside her mate. "...we have no sympathy for you bloody wankers."

"Victoria and Allister, ja...hows youngest brother of yours?"

A snarl from Allister and Victoria followed, but it was Victoria who bristled sharply, her fur lifting up over her shoulders.

"YOU'RE so lucky you're ACROSS THE CLEARING DOLL OR I'D RIP THAT PRETTY THROAT OF YOURS STRAIGHT OUT-" Allen jumped, body bristling. "NO...i'd- I'd pounce on his head. Bash it in with my paws...are you seeing this Matt?" Allen jumped like a fox upon the ground, glaring pointedly at the grains of dirt before him. "You know...like this..." And he swatted, tumbling on his side before jumping up and pounding against the ground sharply. "YEAH. I'd bash his brains straight-"

"SILENCIO." Maximo growled from beside them, causing Allen to snarl over towards him.

"Leave, now." Francis said as if there were no interruptions, "Before I change my mind on mercy."

"Heh. Someday 'mercy' will be your death, ja?" And with a sharp laugh the black wolf ran off.

Allen started forward, "Come on Alpha..." He skidded to a halt next to him. "Let me hunt his ass down. I'll take care of him and nobody would have to know-"

"He would die upon our lands, non? And they would blame us." Francis turned his back with a 'this conversation is over' gesture.

Allen growled and ran towards the den, tail upright in a violet gesture. Matt sighed and prowled after him, ready to cool his typically frothing rage.

"Well that was pleasant." Matthew said as the wolves dispersed to their typical activities. "You think something is going to come of this?"

"No doubt." Alfred laid down next to him, tail swishing along the bright dust. "That...Alpha...Ivan, he'll take this as a front that we didn't just roll over and share our prey. That was his twin brother, you know. That's why Francis didn't attack. I've seen him at the pack gatherings before...Ivan supposedly killed his two older brothers and father to become Alpha, rather than waiting like tradition holds. He didn't want anyone standing in 'his way'..."

"Seriously?" Matthew's fur bristled, seeing this entire thing as a bad situation waiting to happen. He'd grown up apart of a pack he could not remember for a while, but eventually moved on over to Francis's when he'd met up with Alfred sometime after his ejection.

"Supposedly he's really brutal if he doesn't get what he wants. I remember being forced to spend time with him during pack gatherings and he always tried to harm other pups. They were forced to restrict non-supervised time spent with other pups because he tore the ear off of his youngest litter-mate, Raivis. Clean."

Matthew's fur bristled. "He sounds like a Hoser..."

There was a laugh, "You sound a lot like Matt, I'd swear you two were related if I hadn't grown up with 'im-" The red, white, and blue wolf stood up and scratched at his left ear. 

Matthew stood and yawned, white and red fur fluffing straight out.

Alfred straightened up, as well - tail shifting down, "Hey you wanna like...go hunting or something..." He scuffled his claws against the dirt.

"Eh?" Unusual violet eyes met blue, and the wolf shrugged. "Sure...I guess..."

"YES!" The wolf suddenly was doing circles, "Oh man, Oh man, oh man this'll be awesome!" His rear end waggled, "Oh, oh, oh, oh-! I'll show you all my favorite spots, like - oh, oh - I have this one where you can catch the bestest rabbits! Is bestest a word? I don't know, but man this is gunna be cooooool!"

Matthew chuckled, rolled his eyes, and followed behind the dorky wolf.

"I mean it you know! It's gunna be cooool!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Allister is Scotland (if you didn't know)  
> Maximo is Mexico  
> Victoria is Nyo!England  
> The Purple wolf was Oliver (if you didn't catch the reference)  
> Matt is 2p Canada (if you only know him as James)  
> \-----  
> Should I continue this?


End file.
